Mom, I'm Hungry!
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika Jisung merindukan sosok eommanya, Jaehyun malah cemburu. #Jaeyong #Jaehyun #Taeyong #Jisung #NCT #Taeil #Johnny #Doyoung #Ten #Yuta #Mark #Donghyuck #Hansol #Jaemin #Jeno #Winwin #Kun


**Mom, I'm Hungry!**

 **NCT**

 **Jaeyong a.k.a Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Rated aman(?)**

 **Oneshot**

Jisung terbangun ketika mendengar suara tawa Johnny yang bahkan bisa membangunkan tetangga-tetangga mereka. Bocah lelaki yang baru genap berusia 15 tahun itu mengucek matanya menghilangkan air mata yang tersisa efek dari dirinya yang menguap.

Bocah yang baru saja mewarnai rambutnya menjadi _blonde_ itu melirik kearah tempat tidur satu kamarnya yang sudah kosong namun masih berantakan ditinggal oleh sang pemilik. Tampaknya tinggal Jisung yang belum bangun pagi ini.

Bocah itu buru-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tangannya meraih selimutnya dan berusaha melipatnya serapih mungkin. Setelah itu ia merapihkan seprainya yang berantakan dan menepuk-nepuk bantalnya agar kembali ke bentuk semula sebelum ditiban oleh kepalanya semalaman. Bocah yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhannya itu tersenyum bangga melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia harus memberitahu Taeyong-hyungnya kalau ia sudah lebih pandai dalam merapihkan tempat tidurnya.

Jisung buru-buru melangkah untuk keluar kamar sebelum langkahnya terhenti bahkan saat tangannya belum menyentuh kenop pintu. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti saat ia ingat kalau semalam Mark memberitahunya NCT 127 akan memulai debut mereka hari ini. Itu artinya Taeyong-hyungnya sudah berangkat pagi-pagi bersama member NCT 127 yang lain.

Dan akhirnya Jisung keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk ketika sadar itu artinya ia tak bisa menyantap sarapan yang biasa dibuat Taeyong pagi-pagi.

"Tuh kan hyung kubilang apa? Kecilkan volume-mu! Kau membangunkan Jisung kan? Lihat wajahnya sampai ditekuk begitu."

Suara Doyoung membuat perhatian ketujuh sosok yang semuanya lelaki itu menoleh pada si bungsu yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Auw! Sakit hyung!" bahkan Hansol sudah menghadiahi Johnny dengan cubitan di lengannya. Sementara Jaemin melambaikan tangannya kearah Jisung. Menyuruh si bungsu untuk segera bergabung dengannya dan Jeno yang duduk di bawah.

"Ah, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu, Jisung." Namun Doyoung menghentikan Jisung untuk menghampiri Jaemin dan Jeno. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu berdiri dan menghampiri Jisung.

"Sarapan apa hyung?" Jisung bertanya, setengah berharap Taeyong sempat memasakkan sarapan untuk lima belas orang yang menetap di dormnya. Walau mustahil karena Taeyong-hyungnya juga pasti kelelahan setelah kemarin pulang larut usai latihan untuk debut NCT 127.

"Corn flakes dengan susu vanilla kesukaan Jisung."

Jisung semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ah, padahal ia rindu sarapan yang dibuatkan Taeyong-hyungnya.

Tapi sepertinya Doyoung tak menyadari wajah Jisung yang semakin ditekuk. Pemuda kelahiran tahun 96 itu tetap mendorong pelan tubuh Jisung agar memutar arah dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya ada yang rindu dengan eommanya." Akhirnya Ten yang sedari tadi merebahkan kepalanya di paha Johnny bersuara.

"Maksudmu Taeyong? Lah, kan kemarin juga ketemu. Nanti juga ketemu kan?" Ten memutar bola matanya sebelum mencubit perut Johnny. Membuat pria asal Chicago itu mengerang kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam kurung waktu kurang dari dua menit. Kenapa orang-orang di sekelilingnya sedang hobi mencubitnya sih?

"Biasanya kan Taeyong hyung yang bangunin Jisung terus mengajak Jisung sarapan bareng. Dan Jisung kan penggemar nomor satu menu sarapan Taeyong hyung."

Kelima lelaki yang tengah berkumpul itu mengacuhkan televisi yang masih menyala di depannya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Jisung, mereka juga bosan selama beberapa hari terakhir maka _corn flakes_ dengan susu karena Taeyong tak sempat memasakkan mereka. Tapi mereka tak bisa protes karena dua koki di dorm mereka sama-sama sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau ngapain John?" Hansol mencoba mencuri pandang kearah layar ponsel Johnny. Melihat apa yang diketikkan Johnny disana.

 _To : Tiyongie~_

 _Yong, Jisung merindukan eommanya._

Mata Hansol yang sudah besar semakin membesar ketika bola mata pemuda Busan itu membulat. Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk tangannya bergerak dan memukul kepala Johnny dengan _remote_ di tangannya.

"Auw hyung! Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah sadis sekali sih?!"

"Kalau kau mengirim pesan pada Taeyong seperti itu yang ada Taeyong kepikiran disana, Seo Youngho!"

"Ya terus aku harusnya ngirim apa?"

"Gausah ngirim lah!"

"Udah terlanjur."

Dan setelahnya bukan hanya _remote_ televisi yang melayang kearah Johnny, melainkan bantal-bantal sofa juga ikut menghujani member terbongsor NCT itu.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sedari tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terfokus pada benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Bukannya cemburu pada ponsel, tapi Jaehyun justru khawatir karena sedari tadi raut wajah Taeyong terlihat panik. Dan sudah lewat dari sepuluh menit raut kepanikan itu belum hilang juga. Akhirnya Jaehyun memilih meninggalkan Mark dan Donghyuk yang asik mengobrol dan berjalan mendekat kearah kekasihnya itu.

Bahkan Taeyong tak sadar ketika sofa di sampingnya mendadak turun karena menahan beban tambahan. Jaehyun yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kecil Taeyong langsung menaruh dagunya di bahu sosok yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tak peduli tubuh yang tengah ia peluk tersentak saat merasakan kontak yang ia lakukan, Jaehyun menarik sosok itu agar benar-benar tak ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Dari tadi kuperhatikan wajahmu panik begitu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jaehyun bisa mendengar Taeyong menghela nafas panjang sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya mencari posisi nyaman di dalam kukungan Jaehyun. Setelah hyungnya itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, pemuda bermarga Lee itu buka suara.

"Dari tadi aku chat-an dengan Johnny. Ia bilang Jisung merindukanku."

Dahi Jaehyun mengernyit. "Loh, semalam bukannya ia bertemu denganmu?"

"Tidak Jae, ia sudah tidur ketika kita pulang. Dan Johnny bilang Jisung merindukan masakanku."

Seketika Jaehyun mengerti apa yang sedari tadi membuat Taeyong panik. Gara-gara Jisung menyaksikan adegan yang biasanya dilakukan eomma-appanya di rumahnya, dengan pemeran lain yang kali ini adalah ia dan Taeyong, Jisung tiba-tiba sering memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan eomma.

Saat Taeyong membangunkannya di pagi hari untuk ikut sarapan bersama atau bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, Jisung akan meresponnya dengan,

"Iya eomma, aku sudah bangun.."

Jika Jisung masuk ke dapur dan melihat makanan sudah tertata rapih di meja makan, Jisung akan berlari dan memeluk Taeyong seraya mengatakan,

"Eomma terbaik!"

Atau saat Jisung menangis karena ia berulang kali melakukan kesalahan dalam _dance-_ nya dan Mark dan mini rookies lainnya sudah angkat tangan karena Jisung tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis hingga Taeyong turun tangan. Jisung bahkan harus tidur bersama Taeyong malam itu membuat Jaehyun harus kehilangan jatahnya seminggu sekali untuk tidur bersama kekasihnya itu.

Dan jika Taeyong sedang dalam mode _ahjumma_ dan mengomel panjang lebar karena dorm yang tak pernah rapih dalam waktu yang lama, biasanya Jisung akan melakukan aegyo agar menghentikan omelan panjang Taeyong.

"Eomma~ Jisung bantu rapihkan ya?"

Itu ampuh karena Lee Taeyong memang punya kelemahan jika berurusan dengan si bungsu. Oh, bahkan Jaehyun selalu gagal jika ia ber-aegyo untuk meredamkan amarah kekasihnya. Yang ada malah ia yang kena semprot.

Saat Jisung sakit ketika NCT U masih melakukan promosi waktu itu, Taeyong meminta manager untuk cepat-cepan kembali ke dorm hanya untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Jisung. Jisung yang sedari pagi enggan memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam mulutnya melahap habis bubur yang Taeyong buatkan bahkan meminta tambahan satu mangkok lagi.

Taeyong benar-benar sudah seperti eommanya Jisung. Tapi tetap saja Jaehyun kesal. Bukan, bukan karena Jaehyun cemburu karena takut bocah berusia 15 tahun merebut kekasihnya. Jaehyun hanya kesal karena Jisung hanya menganggap Taeyong sebagai eommanya. Jisung bahkan tak pernah sekali pun memanggilnya appa. Padahal kan sudah jelas siapa yang nanti akan menikahi seorang Lee Taeyong dan mengubah marga pemuda Lee itu.

"Jae! Kenapa tak mendengarkan ucapanku?!"

Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pukulan yang cukup pedas mendarat di lengan yang masih setia melingkar di pinggang ramping Taeyong.

"Ah, kenapa hyung?"

"Ish, menyebalkan! Aku sudah bicara panjang lebar tapi kau tak mendengarkan." Taeyong merajuk. Bahkan kekasihnya itu berusaha melepaskan kukungan Jaehyun. Walau hasilnya nihil karena Taeyong tak bisa melawan tenaga _beast_ seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Maaf hyung~ aku tiba-tiba teringat kejadian-kejadian saat Jisung memanggilmu eomma. Atau saat kau bertingkah laku seperti eommanya." Jaehyun mencium pipi Taeyong agar kekasihnya itu tak terus menerus merajuk. Dan mempan, walaupun bibir Taeyong masih maju beberapa senti.

"Kubilang aku akan masak untuk menu makan malam kita nanti. Menunya makanan kesukaan Jisung. Dan kau harus membantuku. Dari mulai belanja bahan-bahannya sampai memasaknya."

"Tak apa memangnya hyung? Kau tak lelah?"

Taeyong menggeleng. "Lelah sih pasti, Jae. Tapi kalau melihat orang-orang memakan masakanmu dengan wajah bahagia lelah itu hilang entah kemana. Apalagi melihat wajah menggemaskan Jisung ketika menyantap makanan yang kubuatkan."

Jaehyun tersenyum. Ah, ia merasa beruntung berhasil mendapatkan hati pemuda di pelukannya ini. "Kau benar-benar seperti eommanya."

"Kan dia eommanya NCT, Jae." Tiba-tiba seseorang ikut menimbrung pembiacaraan dua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu. Pemuda asal Jepang itu entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Jaehyun.

"Enak saja. Aku hanya mau jadi eommanya Jisung. Jadi eomma untuk kalian semua capek hati tahu. Lagian kan ada empat orang yang sudah tak pantas disebut bocah lagi."

Jaehyun terkekeh. Sementara Yuta, merasa ia masuk ke dalam daftar empat orang yang dimaksud Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. "Hyung, kau melupakanku. Aku kan suamimu mana mungkin kau jadi eommaku juga? Kau itu istriku, hyung."

"EWH HYUNG!"

Kali ini terdengar protes dari sofa di seberangnya. Tempat Mark, Donghyuk, Taeil dan Winwin berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah yang punya nama baru yang mengeluarkan protesnya itu?

Sementara Taeyong? Ia memukul pelan untuk kedua kalinya tangan Jaehyun. Tapi wajahnya juga tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menyebar di wajahnya.

Jaehyun? Pemuda Jung itu sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Taeyong di depan umum. Apalagi kalau ada Donghyuk dan Yuta yang bisa-bisa meledekinya habis-habisan jika ia benar-benar mencium Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang berisi Taeyong, Jaehyun, Donghyuk dan Mark itu berhenti di depan supermarket yang tak jauh dari dorm mereka. Sementara mobil yang membawa Taeil, Yuta dan Winwin tetap melaju menuju dorm mereka.

"Hyung-"

"Biar aku sama Jaehyun saja yang turun."

"Aaaa hyung~ aku kan mau request makanan juga."

"Nanti kubelikan semua snack yang kalian suka. Sekarang, tetap duduk manis di dalam mobil dan jangan ikut turun."

Donghyuk tak lagi merengek ketika Mark membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Taeyong dan Jaehyun turun dari mobil lengkap dengan penyamaran mereka. Topi, masker dan kacamata untuk Jaehyun sementara Taeyong hanya menggunakan masker dan topi yang ia gunakan hingga menutupi matanya.

Keduanya sudah berkeliling di semua bagian supermarket untuk memastikan tak ada barang-barang yang kelupaan. Bahkan mereka juga membeli bahan-bahan keperluan dorm mereka.

"Jae, apa ada yang kurang?" Taeyong memutar badannya dan menatap Jaehyun yang sedari tadi mendorong trolley.

"Hyung, kau lupa bahan utama Samgyeopsal."

"Astaga Jae! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!"

Jaehyun mengulum senyum saat melihat Taeyong berlari kecil menuju bagian daging sementara ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Di depan tempat penyimpanan daging, Taeyong tampak kebingungan memilih daging yang mana.

"Jae, aku kenapa sih dari tadi linglung begini?" Taeyong membuang nafasnya kasar sebelum memijat keningnya. Masa memilih daging saja bingung?

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan trolley lalu berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan memeluknya dari belakang. Persetan dengan kenyataan keduanya masih berada di tempat umum. Toh penyamaran mereka cukup professional untuk menutupi siapa mereka.

"Hyung, rileks.. ambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang perlahan.."

Taeyong mempraktekan apa yang disuruh Jaehyun. Perlahan ia merasa dirinya sedikit tenang.

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah pada Jisung dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai dorm untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya. Kita hanya perlu mengambil lima daging, lalu kembali ke dorm. Ada aku yang siap membantumu membuat makanan secepat mungkin sebeluk mereka kembali dari latihan mereka."

Bisikan Jaehyun di telingannya membuat Taeyong akhirnya sedikit tenang dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dalam pelukan Jaehyun. Sementara Jaehyun, masih dalam posisi memeluk Taeyong ia menatap deretan daging di depannya. Hanya lima detik sebelum tangannya memilih lima set daging yang terlihat paling segar diantara yang lain.

"Kajja, hyung." Jaehyun tak lagi memeluk Taeyong, melainkan menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya berjalan kearah trolley mereka. Satu tangan Jaehyun gunakan untuk mendorong trolley sementara tangan yang lain tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Taeyong.

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit hingga barang belanjaan mereka masuk ke dalam kantong plastik semua. Jaehyun dan Taeyong buru-buru keluar dari supermarket dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang mesinnya masih menyala menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kita order apa untuk makan malam kali ini nih?" Johnny memecah keheningan di mobil yang mereka tumpangi selesai menjalani latihan rutin mereka. Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang berniat untuk menjawab karena Jeno, Jaemin dan Kun asik sendiri dengan ponselnya di belakang sementara Hansol tampaknya tengah mengenakan _earphone_ jadi tak mendengar suara Johnny.

Johnny melirik Jisung satu-satunya yang tersisa diantara tiga makhluk lainnya yang telah mengabaikannya. Pengecualian untuk Ten yang sibuk syuting _reality show_ barunya dan Doyoung yang tengah rekaman _OST_ bersama Key sunbaenim.

"Ji, menu makan malam kali ini terserahmu."

Jisung yang sedari tadi melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela menoleh kearah Johnny. "Menu makan malam?"

"Eum. Kau ingin makan malam apa nanti?"

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk Jisung menjawab pertanyaan Johnny. "Aku sedang ingin samgyeopsal hyung.." _Samgyeopsal buatan Taeyong eomma._ Lanjut Jisung dalam hatinya.

"Call! Nanti sampai dorm biar hyung pesankan samgyeopsal untukmu."

Jisung mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di luar mobil. Sementara Johnny, diam-diam pemuda Chicago itu tersenyum sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _To : Taeil-hyung_

 _Hyung, bilang pada Taeyong aku mencintainya._

Hanya satu menit ponsel Johnny kembali bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Johnny segera membacanya ketika melihat itu pesan dari Taeil.

 _From : Taeil-hyung_

 _Kau gila? Apa-apaan menyatakan cinta pada Taeyong melaluiku? Dan kau mau merebut Taeyong dari Jaehyun. Dasar raksasa tak tahu diri._

Johnny cemberut. Aish, hyungnya yang satu ini salah paham.

 _To : Taeil-hyung_

 _Memangnya aku tak boleh mencintai sahabatku sendiri? Maksudku bukan cinta seperti antara kau dan Doyoung_

 _From : Taeil-hyung_

 _Berisik._

 _To : Taeil-hyung_

 _Duh, kesel ya cintanya masih belom direspon Doyoung?_

 _From : Taeil-hyung_

 _Tolong itu mantan teman sekamarmu disuruh peka_

 _To : Taeil-hyung_

 _Siap hyung. Oh ya, ralat pesanku yang pertama hyung. Aku mencintai Samgyeopsal buatan Taeyong._

 _From : Taeil-hyung_

 _Siap-siap dibabat habis oleh Taeyong saat kau pulang ke dorm_

 _To : Taeil-hyung_

 _Kekekeke, bilang saja pada ahjumma satu itu untuk memasakkan samgyeopsal terenak malam ini_

 _From : Taeil-hyung_

 _Dasar tak tahu diri_

Johnny terekeh membaca pesan terakhir dari Taeil sebelum memutuskan hanya membaca pesan itu saja tanpa membalasnya. Dalam hati Johnny membatin, _mungkin ini ikatan antara anak dan ibu. Ah, aku jadi rindu Mom disana._

.

.

.

.

Jisung buru-buru keluar dari lift mendului hyung yang lainnya. Jisung bersemangat ketika melihat mobil anggota NCT 127 sudah berada di parkiran tadi. Itu artinya hyungnya yang lain sudah pulang. Dan itu artinya Taeyong-hyung juga sudah ada di dalam dorm.

Jisung terlalu terburu-buru sampai ia dua kali salah memasukkan _password._ Hansol yang melihat betapa terburu-burunya Jisung segera turun tangan membantu si bungsu dan menggantikannya untuk memasukkan _password._

"Hyung~"

Jisung langsung memanggil hyungnya ketika ia masih sibuk melepas sepatunya. Hampir saja ia meninggalkan sepatunya begitu saja dan berlari untuk masuk ke dalam. Namun ia teringat pesan Taeyong untuk selalu menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu sehingga ia kembali dan mengambil sepatunya untuk menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

"Jisung sudah pulang?"

Suara Mark menyambutnya. Dapat dilihat hyungnya itu sudah berganti baju menjadi baju santai dan tengah duduk bersama Donghyuk, Winwin dan Yuta tengah duduk manis di depan televisi yang menyala.

Baru Jisung ingin menjawab Mark namun indera penciumannya mencium bau aroma yang sangat familiar untuknya. Segera, tanpa peduli untuk menjawab Mark atau sekedar menyapa hyung-hyungnya yang tengah menonton itu, Jisung berlari kearah dapur mengikuti darimana indera penciumannya menangkap aroma itu.

Benar saja apa yang terlintas di pikiran Jisung. Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia beberapa piring berisi makanan dan piring-piring kosong di sekelilingnya. Sementara itu ada Taeil yang baru selesai menata menu makanan yang Jisung tunggu-tunggu sejak di mobil tadi. Menu makanan yang ia request pada Johnny.

Taeil menyadari kehadiran Jisung dan tersenyum pada si bungsu. Sebelum matanya memberi kode pada Jisung dan menunjuk kearah Taeyong dan Jaehyun yang masih sibuk membuat sesuatu.

Kode Taeil diterima dengan baik oleh Jisung membuat si bungsu segera berlari dan memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. Membuat hyung kesayangannya itu terlonjak kaget dan hampir memekik seperti gadis perawan.

"Eomma kapan pulang?"

Keterkejutan Taeyong tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya. Taeyong segera membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Jisung. "Auw.. ada yang merindukan eomma rupanya? Kenapa kalian pulang sebelum makanan siap semua sih?" Taeyong mengakhiri ucapannya dengan cemberut namun kemudian tertawa sebelum mengacak-ngacak rambut Jisung.

"Eomma masak seperti ini tak lelah memangnya?" Jisung sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Taeyong dan memilih berdiri di samping Taeyong. Memperhatikan sop yang tengah diaduk Taeyong diatas panci.

"Tidak, Ji. Lagipula ada Jaehyun dan Taeil hyung yang membantu. Nah, supnya juga sudah selesai tinggal ditaruh di meja makan. Bisa Jisung panggilkan yang lain untuk kesini?"

Jisung mengangguk cepat mengiyakan sebelum berlari kembali keluar dari dapur.

"Enaknya yang dipaggil eomma terus." Tiba-tiba Jaehyun bersuara setelah selesai mencuci bersih tangannya.

"Kau ingin dipanggil eomma juga?" bukan Taeyong yang menyahut melainkan Taeil. Jaehyun cemberut.

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung. Jisung selalu memanggil Taeyong hyung eomma tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun memanggilku appa."

"Ya, Jisung mana mau punya appa yang masih seperti anak-anak suka sekali beraegyo?" mendengar ucapan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Lihat, Jung. Kalau kau masih sering merajuk seperti itu semakin jauh dari sosok appa idaman Jisung."

Taeil hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran kecil pasangan di hadapannya. Diam-diam, Taeil keluar dari dapur dan tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Doyoung.

"Oh, Doyoung sudah kembali?"

Ya, setau Taeil Johnny dan yang lain tak pulang bersama Doyoung.

"Aku diomeli Taeyong hyung agar cepat pulang karena katanya ada acara makan besar. Ten juga sudah pulang kok hyung. Hyung sudah selesai membantu Taeyong hyungnya?"

Taeil mengangguk singkat sebelum tersenyum. Ia menarik Doyoung untuk menjauh dari dua pasangan yang masih melanjutkan pertengkarannya di dapur. Menghampiri Jisung yang tengah asik membicarakan menu makanan yang terhidang di meja makan pada member lain yang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Nah, sudah dengar dari Jisung kan? Pasti pada lapar. Cepat ke dapur gih, ditunggu sama Taeyong hyung dan Jaehyun." Ucapan Doyoung segera direspon dengan brutalnya sepuluh makhluk yang badannya bongsor-bongsor itu berlari kearah dapur. Dapat terdengar teriakan Taeyong dari dapur.

"Ji, tunggu sebentar!" Jisung yang baru saja mau menyusul hyungnya yang lain menghentikan langkahnya karena ucapan Taeil.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Taeil mendekat kearah Jisung sebelum berbisik pada si bungsu. "Jangan lupa bilang terima kasih pada appamu juga."

Jisung tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangguk. "Aku lupa tadi, hyung. Hehe.."

"Yasudah, cepat ke sana gih." Taeil menepuk pundak Jisung. Jisung mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum ikut berlari kearah dapur.

"Kau membisikkan apa pada Jisung hyung?" Tanya Doyoung setelah keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju dapur.

"Hanya mengabulkan permintaan Jaehyun."

Meski tak mengerti apa maksud Taeil, tapi Doyoung memilih untuk tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dapur kecil itu kali ini disesaki oleh 15 orang yang memenuhi meja makan itu. Walau sempit-sempitan, makan bersama dengan anggota lengkap seperti ini lah yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh semuanya.

"Bagaimana Ji? Enak?" Taeyong bertanya pada Jisung yang tampak asik menyantap samgyeopsal di depannya.

"Eum! Eomma memang yang terbaik!" Jisung mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Taeyong. Taeyong terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Jisung menelan samgyeopsalnya dengan benar sebelum bergerak mendekat kearah Jaehyun yang duduk mengapitnya bersama Taeyong. "Appa juga yang terbaik."

"Uhuk!"

Bisikan Jisung sukses membuat Jaehyun tersedak. Jisung yang panik segera mengambilkan air putih di dekatnya dan memberikannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun langsung menenggak habis air putih itu agar daging laknat itu lolos dari kerongkongannya.

"Appa tak apa-apa?" Jisung bertanya dengan suara pelan. Jaehyun mencoba tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut rambut Jisung.

"Neeee, aku baik-baik saja." _Akhirnya, Ji._ Lanjut Jaehyun dalam hatinya. Ia tengah mencoba menguasai dirinya untuk tak tiba-tiba melompat ke atas meja dan melakukan selebrasi. Karena, _hey_ , Jisung akhirnya memanggilnya appa!

"Tae, kenapa wajahmu merah gitu? Perasaan ini gak pedas-pedas amat."

Terkutuklah Johnny Seo yang mengganggu moment keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

 **END^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Okeeeee, akhirnya bisa kembali ngepost di ffn. But let me say sorry first because the first update after a long time bukan Foreign Swagger .-. Aku masih dalam suasana Hari Raya dan belum balik dari kampung. Karena itu aku belum bisa megang laptop buat ngelanjutin Foreign Swagger karena datanya ada disana. Daaaan, disini itu sinyalnya bener-bener ngajakin ribut. _Edge_ mulu cuuuiiii -_- ini aja berusaha susah payah biar bisa ngepost ff ini.

FF ini aku tulis di hp, jadi kalo emang rada berantakan baik dari format tulisannya atau apapun itu mohon dimaklumi yaaa. Oh, satu lagi, ff ini requestan dari salah satu anggota di grup chat Jaeyong shipper. Dia minta dibikinin ff yang ada Jisungnya. Jadi pas semalem baca chat itu aku langsung buru-buru buat ff gaje ini.

Numpang promote boleh? Buat yang mau gabung di grup line Jaeyong bisa kirim pm ke aku idline kalian, hehe ^^ Have a nice holiday all~


End file.
